Звёздные войны (Marvel, 1977)
Серия комиксов «Звёздные войны» ( ) — самая первая первая серия комиксов по Вселенной «Звёздных войн», выпускавшаяся издательством Marvel Comics с 1977 по 1986 год. Всего в серии вышло 107 регулярных, три специальных ежегодных выпуска, а также четыре выпуска, входящих в мини-серию «Возвращение джедая» (адаптация одноимённого фильма). Первые шесть выпусков регулярной серии представляют собой комиксовую адаптацию фильма «Новая надежда», выпуски 39-44 — адаптацию фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар». Многие выпуски регулярной серии содержат в конце страницу писем читателей, озаглавленную Star-Words. Серия пользовалась у североамериканских читателей огромным успехом и спасла компанию Marvel, имевшую к 1977 году большие финансовые проблемы, от краха.Jim Shooter.. Положение в системе канонов Расширенной Вселенной По словам Лиланд Чи, однако, любой комикс издательства Marvel Comics считались S-каноном, если на него не ссылается источник C-канона: в этом случае конкретно этот комикс становился C-каноном.Holocron continuity database questions на Star Wars Message Boards Регулярные выпуски *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 1» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 3: «Звезда Смерти»» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 4: В борьбе против Дарта Вейдера» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 5: Смотри: Луны Явина» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 6: Это... последняя глава?» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 7: Новые планеты, новые опасности!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 8: Восемь защитников Адубы III» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 9: Противостояние на пустынной земле!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 10: Чудовище из подземного мира» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 11: Поиск звезды!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 12: Обречённый мир!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 13: День драконьих повелителей!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 14: Грохот армагеддона!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 15: Звёздная дуэль!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 16: Охотник!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 17: Суровое испытание!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 18: Империя наносит удар!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 19: Последняя игра!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 20: Смертельная игра» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 21: Тень тёмного лорда!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 22: До последнего гладиатора!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 23: Неистовый полёт!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 24: Тихий дрейф» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 25: Осада Явина!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 26: Роковая миссия!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 27: Возвращение охотника» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 28: Что случилось с Джаббой Хаттом?» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 29: Тёмная схватка» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 30: Принцесса одна!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 31: Возвращение на Татуин!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 32: Джава-экспресс» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 33: Поединок на мечах!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 34: Гром среди звёзд!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 35: Гамбит тёмного лорда» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 36: Восхождение рыжей королевы!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 37: Смертельная битва!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 38: Странники в пустоте!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 41: Империя наносит ответный удар: Преследуемые Империей» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 45: Смертельное испытание» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 46: Мечты Коди Санн-Чайлда!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 47: Мир дроидов!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 48: Третий закон» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 49: Последний джедай!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 50: Алая чума!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 51: Возрождение зла» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 52: Взятие «Таркина»» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 53: Последний дар Альдераана!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 54: Занимается звёздное пламя!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 55: Плиф!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 56: Гроб в облаках» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 57: Привет, Беспин, прощай!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 58: В сердце звезды!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 59: Базар» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 60: История Ширы» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 61: Крики в пустоте» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 62: Изгой!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 63: Мозговой паук!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 64: Серфидианские глаза» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 65: Голрат не забывает!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 66: Водные бандиты!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 67: Тёмный» *«Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 69: Смерть в Городе костей» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 70: Заварушка со стенаксами» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 71: Возвращение на Стенос» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 72: Ложная награда» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 73: Ласбэйн» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 74: Искалонский эффект» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 75: Моретрясение» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 76: Арту-Диту приходит на выручку» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 77: Звёздная певица...» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 78: Барахлишко с Хота!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 79: Большая афера» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 80: Элли» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 81: Судьбы джав» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 82: Дипломатия» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 83: Полюбовное соглашение» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 84: В поисках Сеула» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 85: Герой» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 86: Сила Альдераана!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 87: "Сколько лет, а до сих пор работает..."» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 88: Марионетка» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 89: Увидимся в тронном зале!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 90: Выбор!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 91: Планета вуки» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 92: Сон» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 93: Кошачья лапа» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 94: Малые войны» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 95: Зелтронам вход воспрещён» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 96: Дуэль с тёмной леди!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 97: Побег» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 98: Спрос и предложение» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 99: Прикосновение богини» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 100: Первый удар» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 101: Далеко-далеко» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 102: Дух стаи!» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 103: Тай» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 104: Нагаи и куколки» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 105: Вечеринка окончена» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 106: Мои хироми» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 107: Теперь все вместе» *«Звёздные войны, выпуск 108: Красная чума навеки» Ежегодные выпуски *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' Мини-серия «Возвращение джедая» *''Звёздные войны. Возвращение джедая, часть 1: В руках Джаббы Хатта'' *''Звёздные войны. Возвращение джедая, часть 2: Приказы Императора'' *''Звёздные войны. Возвращение джедая, часть 3: Миссия на Эндоре'' *''Звёздные войны. Возвращение джедая, часть 4: Последняя дуэль'' Сборники «Новая надежда» *''The Marvel Comics Illustrated Version of Star Wars'' *''Marvel Special Edition Featuring Star Wars 1'' *''Marvel Special Edition Featuring Star Wars 2'' *''Marvel Special Edition Featuring Star Wars 3'' *''Marvel Movie Showcase 1'' *''Marvel Movie Showcase 2'' *''Classic Star Wars: A New Hope 1'' *''Classic Star Wars: A New Hope 2'' «Империя наносит ответный удар» *''The Marvel Comics Illustrated Version of The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Marvel Super Special 16: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Marvel Special Edition 2: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back 1'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back 2'' «Возвращение джедая» *''The Marvel Comics Illustrated Version of Return of the Jedi'' *''Marvel Super Special 27: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (TPB)'' *''Classic Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1'' *''Classic Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2'' Классические "Звёздные войны" *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' «Давным-давно...» *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 1'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 2'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 3'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 4'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 5'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 6'' *''Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 1: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 2: Dark Encounters'' *''Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 3: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 4: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 5: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 6: Wookiee World'' *''Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 7: Far, Far Away'' Анталогии «Давным-давно...» *''Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago....'' Volume 1 *''Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago....'' Volume 2 *''Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago....'' Volume 3 *''Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago....'' Volume 4 *''Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago....'' Volume 5 «Дикий космос» *''Star Wars Omnibus: Wild Space'' Volume 1 Даты публикации thumb|left|220px В 1977 году, когда был начат выпуск комиксов серии «Звёздные войны», специализированные магазины комиксов в США были редкостью. В связи с этим компания Marvel вела двойную датировку публикации: дата отгрузки и дата продажи. Дата отгрузки — это дата, когда комикс покидал типографию и отправлялся в газетные киоски, бакалейные магазины и аптеки, которые обычно выставляли их на продажу по прибытии. Дата продажи — установленная Marvel единая дата («единый вторник»), в которую все специализированные торговые точки, особенно магазины комиксов, должны были выставлять комикс на продажу. Для случая серии «Звёздные войны», дата продажи обычно была спустя 3 недели после даты отгрузки. В зависимости от региона Северной Америки, некоторые читатели могли купить комикс незадолго до даты продажи, но в указанную дату все читатели должны были иметь возможность покупки выпуска. Как и для большинства журналов, комиксы имели дату закрытия, предназначенную для информирования розничных продавцов о том, когда они могут снимать издание с полок магазинов, независимо от того, когда товар поступил в продажу. Для серии «Звёздные войны» дата закрытия обычно назначалась через три месяца после даты отгрузки и через два месяца после даты продажи.Information from Star Wars Year by Year: A Visual Chronicle, Marvel Age, Amazing Heroes, The Comic Reader and The Comics Journal Издания вне США Россия В 1998 году издательство «Махаон» выпустило комикс «Звёздные войны. Империя наносит ответный удар, часть I», в который вошёл весь выпуск №39 и первая часть выпуска №40 оригинального комикса. Планировавшиеся последующие выпуски комикса так и не были изданы. Выпуски №7, №68 и №69 были доступны в Интернете в фан-переводах. Начиная с 28 апреля 2018 года издательство «Де Агостини» ведёт издательство сборников с выпусками комиксов оригинально серии Marvel в рамках серии «Официальная коллекция комиксов — Классика». Великобритания С 8 февраля 1978 года издательством Marvel UK в Великобритании выпускалась серия Star Wars Weekly (до своего закрытия в 1986 году серия сменила ряд названий). Помимо переиздания североамериканского комикса «Звёздные войны», в серии перепечатывались комиксы из журнала Pizzazz, а также ряд оригинальных комиксов, изданных в США лишь позднее. Швеция Комиксы под названием Stjärnornas krig выпускались издательством Semic press AB с 1977 по 1987 годы. В первые годы выходили издания большого формата, содержавшие комиксы из выпусков 1-6, 11-15, 18-23, 25-26, 31-34 и 39-44. Первый регулярный выпуск шведского комикса «Звёздные войны» значится как № 1 1983/84. Он выпускался раз в два месяца, в каждом шведском выпуске печатались комиксы из двух американских выпусков. В 1985 году серия «Звёздные войны» была слита с серией об Индиане Джонсе под новым названием Månadens äventyr («Приключения месяца»); в итоговой серии посвящённые разным франшизам выпуски чередовались. В шведских комиксах были опубликованы все североамериканские выпуски с № 45 по № 107, за исключением №№ 94 и 100, хотя порядок их был изменён: 51-52, 55, 49, 56-63, 65, 68-91, 93, 92, 45-48, 50, 53-54, 64-67, 95-99, 101-107. Выпуск 65 был выпущен дважды.http://hem.bredband.net/wookiee/. Дания Шесть выпусков датского издания вышли под заголовком Stijerne Krigen. Обложки всех его выпусков имели уникальные иллюстрации, кроме первого (для него использовалась вариация на тему оригинального плаката фильма «Звёздные войны»). Италия В 1978 году Mondadori и Marvel Italy, итальянское отделение Marvel Comics, опубликовали серию из тринадцати выпусков под названием Guerre Stellari, однако они имели значительные отличия от комиксов, издававшихся в других странах. Четырнадцатым выпуском стало специальное издание, адаптация «Возвращение джедая» под заголовком Il Ritorno dello Jedi. Испания, Португалия, Мексика и Бразилия В этих странах комикс издавался издательством Planeta DeAgostini под заголовком Comics Star Wars, в каждом случае в собственном переводе. Всего было опубликовано двенадцать выпусков в твердом переплёте, содержащих от восьми до одиннадцати выпусков. Stjarnornas_krig.jpg|Шведское издание Tahtien_Sota.jpg|Финское издание Stjernekrigen 1.jpg|Датское издание Guerra_nas_Estrelas_(Bloch).jpg|Португальское издание Krieg der Sterne 1.jpg|Немецкое издание Guerre Stellari 1.jpg|Итальянское издание La_Guerre_des_etoiles.jpg|Французское издание Библиография thumb|250px|Создатели комикса Рой Томас, Говард Чайкин и Чарльз Липпинкотт (1976) * *''Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»'' * *''Построение Империи в стиле Marvel'' (статья о комиксовой адаптации «Империя наносит ответный удар») Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * * * *Jim Shooter interview at Comic Book Resources *Блог Чарльза Липпинкотта о созидании комикса * Категория:Легендарные серии комиксов